


sorry if i think i'm not enough

by kissfortae



Series: thank u next, the boyz [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, No Angst, Not really though, Other, Poly Character, They figure it out though, based off of the song needy, changmin is clingy and needy, changmin is cute, eventually, just fluffy, needy, not beta we die like men, protect younghoon at all costs, side kyunyu?, so is younghoon, their both just confused, they are so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissfortae/pseuds/kissfortae
Summary: bbangkyu's relationship was far from conventional. but they love each other and they will do anything to make it work.(Or; changmin is needy and poly, while younghoon is asexual and scared)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q & Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: thank u next, the boyz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. you can go ahead and call me selfish

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second work in this series. will be many more. sorry if it is a bit confusing, please read the first one to help you understand a bit more. will update daily!

Changmin knew that there was one thing that he couldn’t deny about himself and that was that he was needy. He had always been a codependent person, from clinging onto his older sisters, then his middle school best friend jieun, to chanhee and younghoon. It has never been a problem up until now. Now that he and younghoon were in an open relationship.

The problem only started when he and younghoon were making out one day in hoon’s dorm room. He wanted to take things further with the older boy but younghoon only pulled away. 

“Minnie you know I love you right?” Changmin nodded, afraid of where this was going. “Well I think we should have a talk about us.” Oh no, was changmin’s first thought.

“I feel like I’ve been lying to you and it’s unfair to you because this could change your whole opinion on me. But I really need to tell you because I can tell that you’ve been wanting to go farther with me and I literally can’t. Minnie I’m asexual.” Younghoon almost said all in one breath and changmin needed a moment to process. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I am so sorry, I would have stopped or talked to you about it, just, why didn’t you tell me? You know that it would never change my opinion of you, I still love you regardless of your sexuality.” He said as he watched younghoon smile smally. 

“I was scared. You mean the world to me and sometimes I get a little scared that I’m not enough for you. You’re poly and I am legit the complete opposite and I got scared that if you knew then you would leave me.” Younghoon was pouting and changmin felt his heart melt at the sight.

He felt so bad for his boyfriend, having to go through these feelings alone and he never wanted him to think like this again. “Never baby. I adore you, I would never ever doubt us or our relationship. It may be super unconventional but I think I have a solution.” Changmin saw the older boy perk up at that. “Really? What?”

He bit his lip, carefully thinking over what to say next. Truthfully he had been thinking about this for awhile, but now it just made perfect sense. “We should make out with chanhee!” 

Q had thought that his boyfriend would be opposed to the idea but instead he just asked why. “Well now that I know that you’re asexual and I’m almost 100% sure that so he is, it just kinda fits. Someone you can relate to, that won’t wanna go further with you and will know when to stop me. And since I’m poly i dunno, it just kinda fits.” Younghoon nodded slowly at this.

“I mean, it doesn’t sound bad? Like if he is okay with it, I wouldn’t not want it?” He almost wanted to laugh at his boyfriend’s shyness. “I will ask him tonight okay? In the meantime, let's just cuddle.” Hoon complied and they cuddled, softly melting into each other's touches. 

‘He is so beautiful’ changmin thought as he stared at the boys eyes. 

-

He walked into his boyfriend's dorm room, falling right on his chest. After talking to chanhee, things did not go as planned. “What's wrong prince?” younghoon asked him softly. “Chanhee rejected us.” 

He reflects back on the last sentences he said to him before leaving to go find hyunjae: “The offer is sweet minnie and it feels really nice to be thought of like that, but I’m not interested. I am still learning my feelings for someone else and I would rather not mess that up. I hope you and hoon are okay with that. Now excuse me, hyunjae promised me cuddles tonight.”

“God I feel so stupid now and things are gonna get awkward and he is gonna resent me. I just lost my best friend by asking him to become my makeout buddy. I am so dumb!” He heard younghoon chuckle from underneath him. “Why is my pain amusing to you?” 

“You’re just so fucking cute. You two will be fine because I’m pretty sure chanhee loves you like your his brother. He isn’t gonna leave you or me because of this. If anything, you’re the one that will make things awkward.”

“Shut up! I was just really kinda hoping he would say yes. My ego feels broken.” The elder ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down while he whined. 

They stayed like that for a while and changmin felt himself start to slowly drift off. “Goodnight kyu bear. I love you. And things will be okay I promise. Sleep well.” 

Even though he got rejected by his best friend, he went to sleep happy. Whatever happened, he knew that younghoon would be there for him and he was so happy to have the best boyfriend in the world.


	2. but after all this damage i can't help it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changmin is struggling

changmin didn't know how to treat chanhee, every time he saw him he would either flirt with his best friend or run away. he hoped that by flirting, it would make things go back to how they were before that night, but it didn't help. and he hoped that by running away from new, he wouldn't creep the other out. which in turn, just made him upset. it's like his mind was constantly at battle with what to do and the only person that helped was younghoon. 

every time changmin would run away from chanhee, younghoon would go over to pink haired boy and talk to him until he smiled again, then later on would comfort kyu. and whenever he would flirt with him, younghoon wouldn't get mad or upset or jealous, he would just smile at them both and encourage changmin. 

being with younghoon was like being free while having someone you love, love you back and be with you. and he couldn't be more thankful for him, especially when reveal first got announced. 

~

"ooh, chanhee you look very pretty with your makeup done" he smiled and kissed changmins cheek, "thank you, so do you." 

that was when changmin decided he would start to cling to chanhee any chance he got. It's almost like he didn't wanna lose him and was afraid to. So every time he would hold chanhee, he would squeeze him extra tight. every time he would hug him, he wouldn't let go for long periods of time.

Younghoon always noticed but he wouldn't ask, he knew better. sometimes changmin just did, did without reason. he fell in love with younghoon because, because he could. he wanted to be with chanhee because, because he did. and younghoon respected that. so when changmin would flirt with chanhee, younghoon wouldn't stop him.

he loved younghoon with all his heart, and he knew he needed to treat him better. 

~

chanhee announced he was leaving the boyz. 

he was in shock, he didn't know what to do, to cry, or yell, or run away. 

he saw younghoon place chanhee on his lap and his heart ached. it hurt so much.

he knew things had to change, he had to be better, if not for chanhee, or himself, but for younghoon.


	3. but what you can trust, is i need your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changmin finally opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FIRST FANFIC IN THE SERIES OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I LOVE YOU YOUNGHOON", changmin screamed at 5:30 in the morning, into younghoon's ear while the elder slept. he watched as bbang jolted awake and fell off the bed. "what the fuck kyu!?"

changmin giggled at him and sat down on the bed, waiting for younghoon to get back up. when younghoon got back up and rubbed his eyes, changmin sat himself on his lap and put his arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-", younghoon cut him off with a kiss and chuckled at his antics, "I know baby, I heard you the first time. what brought this on?" 

changmin shrugged and looked into his boyfriends eyes. "when we talk to new tomorrow, I just want to have everything out in the open, so first we need to talk to each other. I love you younghoon, and I don't want our relationship to be like this anymore. I want us to be together and only us, not open, not broken up, not fighting. I wanna be your official boyfriend, only yours, only us, forever." 

younghoon smiled so widely and kissed his boyfriends forehead, "I want that too, more than anything. you know already that I love you so much. and there is so much we need to work on, but i'm really glad we can do it together."

-

“Hey cutie” Younghoon greeted and sat in front of the boy, chanhee smiled at him. He was about to start talking when changmin walked in as well. “Oh hi kyu.” “Is it alright if we all talk together?” Chanhee nodded, it was probably better this way since wherever kyu went, younghoon followed. “So just a question, like, why do you flirt with me all the time if you two are together?” changmin sighed, reaching out and holding younghoon’s hand. “Okay, jumping right into it, alright. Uhm, I don’t like you like that, but I’m curious I guess. Younghoon is asexual as you know and I think he relates to you really well because so are you. And you’ve always been my best friend, someone that I can be honest and open with. And one day when me and younghoon were yanno, kissing, I just had a thought. I thought about what it would be like if you were there too. Being in an open relationship with someone that’s asexual while the other person is poly, is hard. And we’ve talked about it and we are okay, we worked through our problems but like, ugh. I don’t know how to put this. You’re just really cute and a good person and you can relate to both of us and we thought it would be kinda a good medium to our relationship. We never really considered how you felt, and that one night that I asked you to like join us, I thought you were gonna say yes. So when you didn’t I didn’t know how to feel and me and younghoon got into a fight and I guess a part of me blamed you for it. And I am so sorry for that Chanhee, nothing was your fault but I was upset and grew distant and I am so sorry that you felt like you lost a friend. I’m also sorry that I haven’t stopped flirting with you, I thought maybe things would change but I’m just stupid.” 

“Sorry but you're an idiot.” chanhee said and Changmin smiled at him and laughed with him. “For the record I am flattered that you both find be deemable enough to be a makeout buddy, but I’m not asexual.” changmin gave him a confused look at that. “Then what are you?” changmin asked the pretty petite brunette. “I honestly couldn’t tell you, I don't know myself. I know I like boys and that’s about it.” He looked down at his hands and picked at the skin around his thumb, something he did when he got nervous or anxious, but a hand came to stop him. Younghoon was holding his hand and smiling at him. “We will help you figure it out okay?” Changmin nodded in agreement and said, “We’ll be here for you and each other from now on, I promise."

\- 

"do you really think this is gonna work? you're asexual and I'm poly, we both have different needs and wants." changmin sighed while cuddled up on younghoon's chest. "I wanna be official and happy together but I don't know if it's possible."

"we're gonna be fine I promise. yanno why? because while we may have different wants, we have one giant need together. each other. I can't picture anyone better for me than you. you're my light changmin. whenever we have a problem we will talk it out okay?" changmin smiled, "okay."

younghoon kissed behind changmins ear and tickled his side, making the boy with the long neck laugh and try to struggle out of his grip around his waist. "ah- stop it hoonie!"


End file.
